


Would you take a risk for me?

by Nat_christina_7



Category: IronQrow - Fandom, RWBY, ironwood x qrow
Genre: Build up, Eventual Smut, IronQrow, Love, M/M, Office Romance, Plot, Qrow Branwen - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, Regret, Swearing - it’s qrow, Tension, james ironwood - Freeform, qrow x ironwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_christina_7/pseuds/Nat_christina_7
Summary: Ruby and yang have been telling their uncle Qrow that he needs to find someone, but Qrow only knows about the world of one night stands - not that he would admit that to the two girls who see him as a god. In the meantime, Qrow also has to work to make ends meet, which sucks but at least old ‘Jimmy is there, with his strong muscles and his Neptune ocean eyes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: THE SECOND CHAPTER IS SO MUCH BETTER In my opinion ;)
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic! Be nice :)
> 
> \- enjoy x

10 whole fucking minutes.

Ten minutes until Qrow could leap up from his cluttered work space, sprint Home - as fast as possible in his half drunken state, and be welcomed by his nieces who had been picked up by....

SHIT! it was Qrow’s job to pick the girls up from school. Woopsies.

The girls wouldn’t be mad, nothing a weekend trip to vale couldn’t fix. He could imagine it now: Cookies, Shopping, Walking. It wasn’t EXACTLY how Qrow was planning to spend his weekend - but these things happen. The thought of tai’s anger crossed Qrows mind for a brief second, before he pushed it away and drunk the last of the whisky in his flask. 

The clock stroked 15:00 when Qrow rapidly got up, only to slump back down into his chair. Qrow sighed, when he got a text alert. It was from Tai. “ I really don’t want to know the excuse. I’m making spaghetti, I swear if you are late to dinner too I’ll cut up yet another cape. Sincerely, your pissed off teammate tai”.

The drunk pushed his head back and pinched the bride of his nose as he spotted the tall and mysterious general heading his way. The word “craaaaaaaaap” left his rosy lips and lingered in the air as Ironwood inched closer to the doorway. Qrow Shot up and blood rushed up to his head, causing the room to spin. “Have a good afternoon Qrow” the general waved as he walked straight past the room. Qrow chuckled to himself slightly, knowing he made himself look presentable for nothing. It wouldn’t be the first time.

* Later on that day at home *

“You know Qrow, you could always Find a girlfriend” yang shrugged over dinner. The spaghetti was slowly going cold and Qrow didn’t like where the conversation was heading. He looked over to his tattooed teammate who avoided all eye contact. Qrow smirked for the second time today, and decided it was time to open up to his nieces! “Actually, I don’t like women, I like men so I would get a boyfriend”. The girls sat still with their jaws to the ground, but shrugged it off after a few seconds And continued to stuff spaghetti in their Gobs. It was in that moment that Qrow decided going to work everyday was worth it for those two, OH and the general ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow let’s himself imagine life with Ironwood, and all the perks that it would come with ;)
> 
> Meanwhile, Ironwood has news for Qrow, which he has written in the form of a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 times
> 
> I have written this chapter 3 TIMES and I think it’s improved the more I’ve had to write it!
> 
> Again please be nice! I actually think this chapter is better than the first one 🤷🏽♀️

Qrow’s office was undesirably beige. 

It’s previous owner was clearly too afraid to step into the modern era of colour and culture, because everything present was the same shade of beige. Qrow had tried to add pops of red here and there but it wasn’t enough to remove the dull undertones and eventually he just gave up - typical Qrow. He decided long ago that the only enviable part of his office was the glossy white door that was clearly the best looked after thing there. The handle was polished to perfection, and there wasn’t a chip or scratch to be found. This door is WASN’T an ordinary door, as it was placed directly in front of the tower entrance.

Of course, tons of people marched through those doors on a daily basis - and they didn’t matter to Qrow, except for one person. The General.

Qrow sat back in his beige desk chair and closed his eyes shut, pretending just for a moment that he was Jimmy’s personal plaything/ longterm booty call. That man, that ANIMAL. The chiselled cheekbones and the broad shoulders. The muscles that could crack a pickle jar open with one small sqeeze. Those Neptune blue eyes and that seductive smile. Qrow was in bliss just thinking about how easily the taller man could dominate him. Make him beg for mercy twice. Turn him inside out and fuck him senseless. Hell, even make him howl for his mother.

Qrow was so tranquil that he had no clue the general had approached his office door with an envelope in hand.

The man placed the envelope carefully on a pile of miscellaneous items - most likely porn, and left without uttering a sound. Qrow was convinced he knew! How could someone like that NOT know? With his silky jet black hair and a dick size that one can only imagine! Qrow started to return to his form of bliss as he imagined himself as the submissive, tethered to the bed on all fours and sucking away. The drunk was so finally becoming happy when it occurred to him that the letter remained sat there, unopened. Qrow rose up from his seat and ripped the envelope open in a matter of seconds, exposing his deepest fear. 

“Dear Qrow,

After much thought, I have decided to return back to Atlas at the end of the school year. Although this shouldn’t concern you too much, we have had our disputes in the past and I wish to use my remaining time here to make it up to you.

I hope we can meet at a later juncture, perhaps even for lunch?

Sincerely, James”

A single tear rolled down Qrow’s face as he looked at the calendar. 3 months remaining. He had 3 months to convince him to stay, or risk never seeing the man again...


End file.
